Bob's Full House
| last_aired = | related = Lucky Numbers One to Win The Biggest Game in Town }} Bob's Full House was a popular and influential quiz programme hosted by Bob Monkhouse which was based on the popular game Bingo and aired on BBC1 from 1 September 1984 until 27 January 1990. Gameplay On Bob's Full House, four contestants competed to fill in their Bingo-style card. Correct answers to questions covered up a number but incorrect answers cause the players to sit out the next question (this was classified as getting wallied). Unlike a normal bingo card, which has numbers running from 1 to 90, the numbers on a contestant's bingo card run from 1 to 60 only. The show would begin with a lengthy topical stand-up comedy routine from Monkhouse. Round One (Four Corners) In the first round, the object was to fill in the four corners of the board. The first person to do so won a prize choice. Round Two (Monkhouse Mastercard) In this round, player raced to clear the middle row of numbers on their cards. They would be shown a game board with categories next to a list of numbers. Contestants would be asked a question unopposed, but an incorrect answer gave the other players a chance to buzz in and answer (Bob referred to it as "Open to Others"). In this situation, a correct answer gives that player any number on his or her middle line; contestants buzzing in with an incorrect answer are wallied (a player who selected the question is never wallied), and either cannot buzz in for the next question or lose their turn, depending on whether or not they were next in line to choose a question. Also, during this round, if the player in control found his/her "Lucky Number" and answered a question correctly, he/she won a special prize. Round Three (Full House) The third and final round was played like round one, except the object was to fill the remainder of the bingo board. The first person to do this won the game, and a chance of a holiday in the bonus round. Bonus Round (Gold Card) In the Gold Card round, the winning contestant faced a board of 18 squares with numbers from 1 - 60 under each, and stars on some. The winning contestant had 60 seconds (one minute) to answer a series of questions (15 is the max). Each correct answer chose one of the numbers and earned that number in pounds. Behind some of the numbers were letters in the name of a holiday, and if the contestant can reveal all the letters before the time ran out, he/she won the holiday. The show was famous for Monkhouse blatantly trying to help contestants win the holiday. Despite this, if a contestant didn't win any prizes then they were given a hamper as a consolation prize. Transmissions Series Specials International versions Video games *A home computer adaptation by Domark was released in 1988 for the ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC, BBC Micro and Commodore 64. References External links * . *[http://ftvdb.bfi.org.uk/sift/series/5830 Bob's Full House] at BFI. * . Category:BBC television game shows Category:1984 British television programme debuts Category:1990 British television programme endings Category:1984 television programme debuts Category:1990 television programme endings